Magnet valve coil units are used for switching magnet valves. Here, it is favorable to be able to identify the current switching status of the magnet coil. For this reason, indicator elements are frequently employed in the form of an LED which displays whether the coil is currently fed with electric power or not.
These indicator elements are usually arranged on the outside of the magnet valve coil unit. In EP 0 715 107 B1, for instance, it is suggested to accommodate a light emitting diode (LED) in a plug housing for the magnet coil. It is known from EP 1 371 888 B1 to arrange an LED within an attached, partially transparent magnet coil housing.
However, the magnet coils of the magnet valve coil units are frequently encased by a normally opaque molding material in order to improve the heat dissipation toward the surroundings. In doing so, the magnet coil is encapsulated for instance with an epoxy resin by a pressing process, the molding material forming substantially also the outside of the magnet valve coil unit.
It is the object of the invention to provide a switching status indicator which can be easily integrated in the magnet valve coil unit even in such a case.